Not Quite Under the Mistletoe
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: China and England have never exactly been on each other's 'good side', but will a few days in New York City during the holiday season change things around? Countdown until Christmas, IggyChu, Fluff.
1. 6 Days Until Christmas

(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

England gave an annoyed sigh as he headed towards the World Meeting building, which was currently taking place in New York City. Why was England annoyed? The meeting was called last minute, three days before Christmas.

Turning around the corner, the English nation saw a crowd outside the building. Walking up to the group of nations, the Brit noticed a small handful of the nations that are usually at World Meetings. In the center of the crowd stood America with his usual goofy smile.

"Why are we all suddenly here, Hamburger Bastard!?" Romano yelled out what everyone was thinking.

"I know!" Prussia added. "It's three days 'til Christmas; shouldn't we be on a break or something!?"

"Everyone please!" America shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "I'll explain everything once everyone arrives! There're still a few people left."

The small grouped looked around, knowing for a fact that there as not nearly enough nations around for 'everyone' to really be here. And there were just a 'few' people left?

"Who exactly are we missing, America?" Germany asked.

"Um, looks like the Asians, Nordics, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and England."

"I'm right here. Idiot..." England shouted, adding the second part silently to himself. Everyone turned to him as he made his way to America.

"Sup, Engla–"

"You better have a good bloody reason for calling us all here..." England growled, interrupting America and grabbing him by his jacket collar. He really did not enjoy getting a late night call saying there was going to be a meeting the next day.

"J-jeez, England. Chill." America responded. England's eye twitched and next thing anyone knew was that the Bad Touch Trio plus Germany were struggling to hold back an outraged Brit from chewing off America's head. England really was a bit cranky. And during the craziness, everyone else seemed to have arrived, even Sealand.

("Sealand! I thought I told you to stay at the hotel!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Jerk-land! I have the right to be here as a nation!")

"Okay! Seems like everyone's here!" America shouted, looking around at the different faces.

"Um, America-San," Japan called, gaining said nation's attention, "I am sorry to interrupt, but not all the nations are present."

"Ve~ Japan's right!" Italy agreed.

"Let me explain! I only invited certain people here in the first place!" America grinned as everyone went silent.

"What..." Norway bluntly asked.

"Well, we all know that Christmas is coming up in a few days, right?"

"Really? I thought Finland was spazzing out for no reason." Denmark sarcastically said, nudging towards the panicking Fin. He was ahead of things when it came to this year's Christmas, but was still worried.

"Well," America started again, ignoring the Danish nation,"how is it usually celebrated?" Everyone went silent, curious as to where America was going with the question. "With friends and family of course!" the American answered himself.

"But not everyone here follow its religious beliefs." Japan added.

"Pssh, so what!"

"Is that why we're standing out in the freezing cold instead of inside aru?" China asked question.

"Yep! Now, let's go!" America shouted, starting to walk off in a random direction. "Follow the hero!"

"Where exactly are we following you to?" England asked as everyone hesitantly followed the 'hero'.

"Central Park, duh! We're going iceskating!" America answered. Everyone else looked at each other. It didn't exactly seem like a bad idea. It defiantly beat sitting through an insane World Meeting. Soon the hesitant following turned into excitement.

As the large group of diverse nations neared Central Park, eyes were drawn to them, but only for a second. No one really noticed, however. Especially not a specific ancient Chinese nation. China was busy looking around the large, restless city. The towering skyscrapers had done nothing to shield the snowfall that fell previous that morning.

Distracting him from sightseeing, China felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, the Chinese nation saw England looking back at him, providing an answer as to who tapped his shoulder. "Nihao, Opium." China said neutrally before looking around again.

"Jeez, I come to strike up a decent conversation, but all you do is turn away." England replied with a sharp tone, much to China's annoyance.

"Fine." the Oriental started, turning back to England, "Hello ahen. How are you today, Opium?" China sarcastically asked with a monotone voice. England just shook his head with a tsk.

"Anyways, I'm a bit surprised you actually showed up." England smirked, "Even if it was suppose to be a meeting."

"What's that suppose to mean ahen?" China growled, hands balling into a fist. "If it was a meeting, of course I would show up! But I do much prefer staying warm at home and listening Hong Kong blow up a tree than be here with a bunch of rowdy and annoying nations such as yourself." the nation added with a huff. In the background, a certain young nation could be heard saying in a monotone voice, 'I did not blow anything up.'

The two personified counties went back and forth at each other, not noticing that they and the rest of the group arrived at the New York City park. China had had enough and left England for his siblings, who were up front.

Right as England gave another sigh, he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder; France. "Hon hon hon~ You are hopeless, mon ami." France said with a shake of his head.

"What are you talking about!?" England fumed with a flushed expression. "And get your slimy hands off me, bloody wanker!" France only laughed, happily skipping off to Prussia and Spain before the seething Brit could do any harm to him.

* * *

_Copy and Pasted from IPad... Reviews are loved! First Christmas fic..._


	2. 5 Days Until Christmas

"And we're here!" America shouted, gaining everyone's attention once again. The rest of the nations were busily talking amongst themselves before. When they all looked around, they saw that the ice rink was vacant.

"If I am not mistaken, isn't this place a public place?" France asked. America nodded, answering his question. "Well, then where is everyone else?"

"Oh! Well, I ask if I could have a private rink for a few days. But of course, the big man said no. Although, he did say that he could delay when it opens, so we have a few hours to ourselves." America answered with another giant smile. "Skates are over here!"

America led all the nations to the side where said skates were. Most of the nations were eagerly putting the ice skates on, like Sealand, Liechtenstein, and Italy, while some were more reluctant or indifferent about everything.

"Come on, _Gege_! Get on the ice!" Taiwan cheerfully called out to China, happily skating around with Hong Kong and Korea.

"No, I think I'll stay here aru..." China called back with a weak smile. While everyone else was on the ice, he was still by the entrance. His skates were on, but he just stood by the gate, gripping onto it for dear life. Seeing his brother still at the gate, Japan skated over to him.

"China-San, do you need some assistance?" the Japanese nation asked with a soft smile.

"No!" China pouted. "I just don't want to skate aru." he added, looking down with a blush of embarrassment.

"Then why do you still have your ice skates on?" China went silent and Japan chuckled. "Here, just hold onto my arm." Japan directed, holding his arm out. China cursed in Chinese under his breath before doing as told.

The two Orientals somehow made their way towards their siblings. Korea was excitedly skating around the two as Taiwan skated backwards in front of them. Hong Kong just skated to the side.

"Aiyah, how are you guys so skilled aru?" China complained.

"It's fun (da ze)!" Taiwan and Korea simultaneously answered. Hong Kong answered with a shrug.

"What about you, Japan?" China asked, turning to his oldest younger brother. Japan's cheeks tinted a very light and unnoticeable shade of pink. However, China was able to noticed since he was so close.

"Um, America-San invited me before..." Japan quietly answered. China chuckled, poking his brother's cheek, much to his displeasure. "Do you think you can do this on your own now, China-San?" Japan asked as a bit of revenge.

"Eh!? What!?" China panic. "Wait! H-Hong Kong?" He turned to said nation, looking for help. Hong Kong rose his hands up like he was surrendering, practically saying 'You're on your own'. "Taiwan?" She just shook her head with a smile.

"You can hold onto me if you want, China-Hyung!" Korea shouted, excitement running through his whole body.

"..." For a moment, China stared at the Korean before saying, "I think I can go on my own aru..."

China sighed after telling Japan to give him a second. He looked around at how everyone else was skating. Spain was skating backwards and around Romano, the Southern Italian obviously annoyed by him and also struggling with balance, but still able to manage. Prussia and Hungary were skating around like manics, probably racing. Italy, Germany, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and others were hand in hand in a long line, skating together. The Nordics were skating around like pros. Russia was contently gliding along the ice as if in his own world.

China gave another sigh. "Okay..." he said mostly to himself. The ancient nations slowly released his grip on Japan's arm. China skated forward a few feet, confidence rising up.

"Woo! Go _Gege_!" Taiwan cheered, skating forward and pass China.

"Lets go, China-Hyung!" Korea cheered as well, also skating pasted him.

"H-hey–" Next, Japan left with a smile and thumbs up for China. "Wait! I still can't go that fast! Don't leave me aru!" China fumed. "Aiyah..." He started slowly following behind until he noticed another person next to him. "Hong Kong?"

"We have crazy siblings..." Hong Kong bluntly stated. China first snorted, then erupted into laugher, agreeing with his younger brother.

For a while, the two Chinese nations just slowly skated and had simple conversations. China was starting to get the hang of ice skating. Their conversation was cut off when a certain little sea fort skated up to them. "Hey, Hong Kong!" Sealand started with a toothy smile. "Let's race! I've been improving! You may be bigger than last time, but I bet I can beat you now!"

China and Hong Kong looked down at Sealand for a brief second before China turned to Hong Kong. "You've skated before as well aru?" Hong Kong just shrugged.

"Can I go, _Gege_?" Hong Kong asked when Sealand started pouting and pulling his arm, telling him to hurry up. China nodded and smiled, finding everything cute.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. China!" Sealand said, starting to skate away with Hong Kong behind him. China gave a light chuckle and slowly skated off, unaware that he was being watched almost the whole time.

In the center of the rink stood America, England, and France. England couldn't help but watch the Asian group a moment ago. He wanted to help out China when the Asian was still at the entrance, but Japan had beat him to it. He just felt bad for China and wanted to get away from his current group; that's all! Nothing more!

"Hello!? Earth to England!" America said, waving his hand in front of said nation's face and gaining his attention.

"What?" England asked, snapping back to reality.

"_Hon hon hon_~ Does someone want to visit our little China?" France asked with a suggestive brow-raise.

"W-what!? No! I-I was just watching over Sealand!" England sputtered, face somewhat flushed. "The little bugger always gets into trouble so I have to watch over him! Bloody frog..." France only smirked at England's excuses, not believing a word.

"Whatever you say, _Angleterre_." England was about to spat back a remark, but was cut off by an oblivious America.

"Dude, you wanna hang out with China?" America smiled widely. "Well, why don't cha?! He's super slow, so it'll be a snap to catch up to him! Here, I'll help ya out" Before England could deny anything and America's offer, the American nation already grabbed ahold of the Brit's arm.

"A-America, w-wait a mome–!"

"Don't need to thank the hero!" America shouted, launching England across the ice and towards China. England gave a yelp as he speedily glided across the ice with no control whatsoever.

China was peacefully skating on his own. Besides all the others having fun and laughing, everything seemed quiet. He was off in his own tranquil, snowy world; a winter wonderland. Cold brisk wind blowing onto his face and thought his air, cool fresh air surround him instead of polluted air–

"Look out!"

China hastily turned to where the warning was coming from. When he did, he saw England coming towards him at lighting speed. China tried to get out of the way, but sadly, he was still a beginner. Slowly, the Chinese nation started skating away, panicked, but it was no use.

_Crash!_

France looked away with a wince as America's smile faded away. "Oops..."

The two tea loving nations groaned in slight pain. They got up off the ice; England, having landed on his stomach, getting up onto his hands and knees and China, having landed on his back, sat up. The two looked face to face, eye to eye at each other, faces soon turning a bright shade of pink. They weren't in the best positions at the moment with England on top of China.

"Aiyah! Get off of me, Opium bastard!" China yelled, swatting England away.

"O-okay! Okay! Stop it" England shouted back, backing away from China's flaring long sleeves.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time ahen!?" China growled.

"Well I had no control! And I did give you a warning with enough time to get out of the way!" England spat back.

"You did not ahen! If you did, I could've easily avoided you!"

"Oh, really? Prove it!"

China stood up onto his skates, England doing the same. He watched with crossed arms as China struggled to speedily skate away. Sadly, he was still a beginner and fell, landing on his bottom.

"Ha." England scoffed. "Yes, you are such a pro, China."

"Shut up, Opium!" China yelled back, turning away to hide his embarrassed blush. England skated over to him.

"Would you like some help?" England asked with a pompous smile, offering his hand. China only swatted his hand away, still avoiding his gaze. He stood back on his skates, giving England a cold glare before skating away, leaving the Brit.

"...Fuck!" England cussed, yanking on his golden locks. He could be such a bloody git at the worst possible times.

* * *

_Ohmaigawd, when I was finished with this and trying to go over to look for mistakes, the stupid app I was using crashes on me and erases EVERYTHING! So I had to redo everything! Ugh! Reviews are loved!_

_More actual IggyChu next chapter!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed! They are very much loved!_


	3. 4 Days Until Christmas

After a hectic day at the ice rink, America guided everyone to the hotel they were staying at. Everyone was exhausted and really needed some rest.

"Okay guys! Do to this whole hang out/get together thing being last minute, I couldn't get everyone their own rooms at the hotel." America started once inside the large lobby at a more empty spot. "So some of you guys need to share a room. Don't worry guys; the rooms are pretty roomy and you won't need to share beds." Luckily, the room-sharing business wasn't so bad. A lot of the nations already hanged out a lot or were 'family', so it wasn't that bad.

After some nations picked roommates or chose to be on their own, they were issued a room and key and headed towards the elevators with their stuff in hand. As everyone went up ahead, America pulled back the former Allied Forces.

"Um, hey guys," the American nation started with a nervous smile, "so, did a little head count and there still aren't enough rooms."

"...Where are you going with this?" England asked warily.

"Well, since you guys were once all one big, happy team, ya think two of you could share?" America answered England's question with another question.

"What about you, America?" Russia asked curiously.

"I was already gonna crash with Japan. The little dude and I were gonna stay up playing video games, watching sick horror movies–"

"We get it aru..." China groaned, not wanting to share a room with any of the former Allies.

"Great! So here's the plan!" America drew out four straws from his mysteriously giant pockets. He explained how two of the straws were bent and each person had to draw a straw. Whoever gets the bend straws had to share a room.

"Alright, China! You first!" China shrugged at how America instantly volunteered himself without any say. It was just picking straws. It wasn't so bad. That was what the Chinese nation thought before he drew a bent straw.

China cussed loudly in Chinese, gaining some attention from the Chinese guests in the lobby. He looked at the three others who he could have to share a room with, cussing again.

"I'll choose next!" France cheerfully exclaimed, popping up in front of America. He studied the three remaining straws for a moment, China behind him shaking with fear. It was a 33% chance of him drawing the bent straw, but he pulled a straight one. China sighed with relief while France pouted with disappointment.

"Okay, England! Your turn!" America turned to said nation, holding the two remaining straws in front of him. England only sighed with annoyance at what was going on and picked randomly. It was just a 50/50 chance. And, of course with his luck, the Brit just _had_ to pull the bent straw.

The group of five were silently staring at the bent straw in England's hand before England face-palmed with a groan. China had groaned again as well.

"Well, looks like we found out who's gonna be roomies!" America smiled.

"Don't have _too_ much fun now~" France teased, whispering to England. The Brit only stared back, hysterical with anger. France was lucky he already grabbed his stuff and headed for the elevators, escaping the Brit's wrath a second time.

"Aww, and I was hoping to share a room with China." Russia smiled sadly, patting China's head.

"Yeah..." China chuckled nervously. Russia then followed France to the elevators, belongings in hand.

"Here are you guy's keys." America continued smiling, handing the two their keys. Before taking the keys, England and China's eyes turned to each other with a glare. They sighed simultaneously before taking the keys.

"Whatever ahen..." China was first to go. He clicked the 'up' button, standing alone as he waited for the doors to open. France and Russia had already left. As England started to make his way towards the elevators as well, America pulled him back again by the back of his shirt collar.

"Psst, England." the American nation started, "Hope this makes things up."

"What?" England bluntly asked with absolutely no expression.

"Well, you know how I kinda screwed things up for you this morning, sorry again by the way!" America started bashfully. "To make it up to you, I rigged the whole 'straw picking' thing." he added with a confident, toothy smile.

"What!?" England yelled, soon following the one word with incoherent stuttering of 'why!?', 'how!?', and 'what would possibly make you think I would want that!?'. Surprisingly, America understood each and every one of England's questions.

"I just held out straight straws and squeezed the ones you and China were gonna pick. And you wanted to hang out with China, right? Now's your chance, Man!" America started to obnoxiously laugh as England scolded him, not listening to a word the Brit was saying. "Well now! Gotta go deal with some stuff!"

"America!" England roared, but it was too late. America was already at the front desk, dealing with some business. England groaned for the umpteenth time that day, finally making his way to the elevators. Surprisingly, it still hadn't arrived for China.

_Ding!_

The elevator door finally opened up and China entered, clicking the button his room was on; the 12th floor. Right as the door was about to close, England hastily leaped in, not wanting to wait a long time for another elevator.

After he quickly caught his breath with a small sigh of relief, England looked up to see China glaring at him, who quickly turned away a moment later with a huff a moment after their eyes met.

"You're still upset about this morning, huh?" England asked, even though he knew the obvious answer.

"As always, Japan and Taiwan had cameras aru..." China measly answered.

"Oh. Um, sorry then..."

"..."

The ride up to the 12th floor was absolutely silent and rather nerve racking for England. He wanted to say something, but his mind was blank.

The elevator doors opened with another _ding! _and the two exited. They found their room rather quickly and entered, turning the lights on. The light lit up the room, revealing it to be rather decent sized, but with just one twin sized bed.

"Of all the bloody things in the world." England groaned _again_. China had balled his hands up into a fist. If he could, he wouldn't punched the wall and probably created a large, gaping hole. England was about to say something again, but China held up his index finger, signaling him not to speak.

"Just... Give me a moment aru..." The Chinese nation then went into the bathroom that was in the room. England walked over to the opened area of the room, both nations changing out of their day clothes. When they were done and China left the bathroom, they both stared at the bed.

"I suppose we could both fit–"

"No!" China shouted, cutting England off. "I already don't want to sleep in the same room as you, let alone share a bed ahen!"

"Well right back at you!" England spat back.

China walked over to the bed and pulled off some of the layered blankets. England watched, confused. The Chinese nation then walked over the closet and pulled down some of the spare pillows the were placed in there and made his way towards the farthest corner in the room away from the bed.

"Wait, what are you–"

"I'm going to bed, Opium bastard." China answered England's question, cutting him off again.

"Wait moment; on the ground?" England asked with disbelief and a thick brow raised.

"No, on the moon. Of course the ground ahen!" England was starting to get really irritated with the other.

"No you're not." England walked over to China, who was on the ground laying everything out. He pulled him up, much to the other's displeasure, and towards the bed. "You take the bed. I'll take the ground." the Brit said aloofly. He was a gentleman and would not allow another to sleep on the hard ground, no matter how annoying the other was.

"What? N-no, stop it!" China yanked his arm back, retreating back to his little 'bed' in the corner.

"China." England called to him sternly, but the Chinese nation wouldn't hear any of it.

"I like it here aru! Now goodnight!" China turned off the lights before plopping back down on the ground, pulling out his hairband and a panda plush from his bag, cheeks heating up a bit. He laid down on his 'bed' and pulled the sheets up past his shoulders.

"China!" England repeated, but was ignored when China sat back up and turned to him abruptly.

"_Wǎn'ān!_" With that, China plopped back down again without another word. England wanted to just drag him over and force the other to stay, but he knew full well how stubborn China can be.

England sighed, and made his way back to the bed. He laid down, making himself comfortable, double checking on China as soon as he situated himself comfortably. The older nation was still lying there, back towards the Brit. With another sigh, England closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_Guys, just reminding you, this is _T _and going to _stay T_! And sorry I lied a bit. FOR SURE next chapter has IggyChu! Sorry if you were expecting more... This fic was a lot more fluffier in my head, hehehe... Reviews are loved!_

_Thank you to those who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! I love you guys! You make me so happy! TTwTT_


	4. 3 Days Until Christmas

_I know the chapter title isn't exactly 100% true, but just bare with me..._

* * *

England stirred in his sleep, eyes slowly batting open. What time was it? It still looked dark out. When the Brit turned to the digital clock besides him, the red numbers red 12:14 A.M. "Seriously?" England yawned. Why did he have to wake up? He rubbed his eyes and noticed China wasn't in the corner. "...China?"

England moved his legs over the edge of the bed, standing from his spot. He walked over to the bathroom, seeing the door open and no one inside. Did China move out to one of his sibling's room while he was asleep? That did explain the Asian's missing shoes, but wouldn't he have brought his panda along?

Finally noticing China's previous night clothes on his luggage, England made out where he went. Changing his own clothes, the Englishman went out as well.

On the ice back at Central Park, China took a deep breath. Even though he was skating all day, he still, well, sucked... So, he came back at night when no one was around to practice. He could finally catch up to his siblings! Sadly, he still wasn't doing that great.

"Ugh..." China grunted, falling on his bottom yet again. He stood back up to try skating again, but something had startled him. Or someone.

"Need some advice?"

"Eep!" China squeaked, falling on his bottom yet again. England partly looked away with a wince and a 'uuuuu...'

"What are you even doing?" England called over to China. Said nation skated over to the Brit with a frown on his face.

"Practicing aru..."

"..."

The two just stared blankly at each other, waiting for the other to respond in some way. England finally sighed and climbed over the fence with ice skates already on. "Here."

"What're you–" Before China could even finish his sentence, England had already taken both his hands and guided him to the center of the ice. The Chinese nation couldn't fight the small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Just slowly push off with your feet." England instructed, looking down at their feet, guiding China by holding onto both of his hands while skating backwards in front of the other. China nodded, following the instructions. It went on like so for a while.

"Seems like you have gotten a lot better now with a proper tutorial." England smiled a toothy smile, finally looking up at China. When he did so, he finally noticed how the other's cheeks were pink and not from the cold. It took a minute for the Brit to register why, then realizing how he was still holding onto China's hands (and was holding onto them the whole time).

Stuttering incoherently to himself, England hastily released China's hands, gaining a flushed expression as well. "Eh hem." England cleared his throat, gaining part of his composer. "S-so, do you think you can go on your own?"

Answering England's question, China nodded. He pushed off the ice and started skating at an average speed, keeping nearly perfect balance. The Chinese nation couldn't help but softly (and sweetly) giggle as he skated all around.

England matched China's smile, contently watching the ancient nation relax and have fun, enjoying himself. And now that he thought about it, England had never really experienced China being so quiet and not insulting the daylights out of him or arguing.

Now able to skate with speed and not fall, China started jumping about just a bit. As he did each little leap, he exclaimed something cheerfully in Chinese, clearly over joyed. England continued watching in amazement; he was surprised that China could learn so fast and even do little tricks.

England noticed how China turned around, now skating towards him, a large and cheerful smile present. "Having fun?" England chuckled.

"Mmm!" China nodded with an adorable smile. "Xiè xiè, Yīngguó!" England blushed a bit when hearing China. Did he just call him his name? Even if it was in Chinese.

As China neared said English nation, he started stumbling a bit. England had noticed China stumbling and losing balance, anxious as to what was happening. "H-how do you slow down aru!?" China shouted. He was going somewhat too fast and couldn't yet slow down.

"C-China!?"

"L-look out aru!" China shouted, starting to slip forward. Besides getting out the way, England just stood there, arms out. As China started falling, England had caught him in his arms.

"Woah! Are you alright!?" England worriedly asked. "You gave me such a fright."

Feeling England's warm embrace, China slowly looked up to him. England was looked right back at him. Quickly, the Chinese nation composed himself and pushed England away, turning back towards him.

"T-this is your fault aru!" China stuttered, arms crossed and clearly embarrassed. "You didn't show me how to stop! And didn't I tell you to get out of the way!? You didn't have to catch me aru!"

Shocked at how China was blaming him for his lack of skills, England was about to lash back. Right as he was about to say something shrewd back, the Brit noticed how the other's ears were red. That was when he realized that China was just embarrassed. Why does someone so annoying have to be so cute?

England chucked softly, gaining China's attention. When said nation's head turned back a bit, he saw England smiling back at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for your lack of braking skills." he sarcastically started. "And you can't tell me what to do. So I can save your bloody arse if I want to." England finished with just as much sarcasm.

After England properly showed China how to slow down and stop, the Chinese nation went back to skating around. This time, England joined him, snow starting to fall gently onto them.

"How do you pick up on these things so quickly?" England asked China, slightly out of breath from all the skating. China stopped where he was and turned to England, not at all tired yet.

"I learn quickly aru." China shrugged, not entirely sure himself. "Say, how do those winter olympic athletes do those things?" China asked, looking down at his skates.

"Do what?" England curiously asked, head tilted.

"You know! Something like this aru." China then started skating again, mimicking how professionals skate, but a bit more wobbly. He skated on one leg with his arms out, did spins, spun and jumped, and other tricks.

"Are you serious you haven't skated before?" England asked, genuinely serious. He made his way towards China, passing him and skating backwards to still be face to face with him.

China nodded to answer England's question, following after him. As he followed, he watched England skeptically, soon asking, "How do you do that aru?"

England only blinked. Out of everything China just did, he couldn't skate backwards. "Um, you just reverse everything you usually do." England answered, stopping and standing still.

China attempted what England said to do, turning around. Sadly, he couldn't do it and ended up slipping and falling backwards. Out of reflexes, as China fell, he tried to grab onto something to catch himself. The only thing around him at the moment was the other nation; England.

"Ai!"

"Woah!"

Both nations yelped. England tried to save China again, but his skates wanted him to fall.

Thug!

The two fell, one on top of the other. After picking themselves up and blinking their eyes open, the two nations noticed that they were in the exact some positions as before.

Bloody hell...! England thought, face madly flushing again. He's going to be so mad and probably smack me again... Getting ready for any pain China was about to induce on him, England squinted his eyes shut. Although, there was no pain.

Instead of forceful punches and kicks, England felt China's hand first entangled in his hair, soon being brought down and caressing his cheek. When England hesitantly opened one eye, he saw China softly smiling at him. He finally opened both eyes.

"You have a lot of snow on your head aru." China giggled.

England was surprised to see China not beating up on him at the moment. After the shock subsided, England couldn't stop himself at all from slowly leaning in towards China, eyes fluttering shut.

Unaware of his own actions, China's eyes also started to close, slowly leaning towards England as well. Suddenly, China pulled back only centimeters part, England's eyes fully opening.

"W-we should go aru..." China said quietly, looking away from the other and fidgeting with his hands. The color on his cheeks were as clear as day.

England cleared his throat again, cheeks matching China's. "Y-yeah, it is pretty late." he agreed, getting up off of the other and helping him up.

After skating off the ice and returning the skates, England and China started heading back to the hotel. They wandered the empty path of the park, admiring the beautiful, snow covered surroundings. Everything was blanketed in pure white snow, absolutely untouched; park benches, trees, walkways, everything.

England smiled to himself. Everything was just so peaceful. A real winter wonderland. He only snapped out of his daze when China called his name.

"England!"

When said nation turned to the other, his face was met with a snowball.

China started laughing, trotting up ahead of him. England wiped the snow off his face, revealing a sly sneer on his face. "Want to play games, now do you?"

England agilely bent down to the ground, making his snow ammo. Right as he was about to throw it, the Brit was met with other snowball to the face. China started laughing again.

"China!" England shouted in a scolding tone. That was when the Chinese nation took off running, England casing after him. Once he finally caught up, the English nation had managed to scoop up a whole bunch of snow and stuff it in China's hood, coving said nation's head with it a second later.

"Ai! Cold! Cold!" China started hopping around, trying to remove his hood. "Aiyah! It's going down my shirt aru!" England couldn't help but snicker.

The two had gone back and forth like so all the way back to the hotel, entering their rooms soaking wet.

After drying up and changing into dry, warm clothes, China had gone back to his designated corner. England took notice.

"Wǎn'ān." China yawned, crawling under his sheets and snuggling with his panda plush. England shook his head, walking over to China. He startled the other nation when picking him up bridal style over to the bed. "E-England!?" China stuttered, dropping his panda.

"The floor is not comfortable at all." England said, placing China on the twin bed. "We'll share."

"B-but–!"

"It's just for two nights." England cut off China's stuttering. "Goodnight." he yawned, turning away from China, reading the clock that read 2:37 A.M.

China blinked at the Brit for a moment before snuggling under the covers as well, albeit very hesitantly. He first stared up at the ceiling, then towards the window. Snowflakes still drifted down from the winter sky.

When he turned back to England for another brief moment, it seemed as though the Brit had already fallen asleep.

"...Wǎn'ān, Yīngguó..." With that, China also drifted into slumber.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for being behind! I'm a terrible author for not updating when I should! Ugh! Stupid Christmas party and last minute shopping. I was going to write the one that was suppose to be for the 23th ((this chapter being for the 22nd)), but its nearly 3 am at the moment, so sorry again! More later!_

_as promised, fluffy IggyChu! Once again, staying _T_!_

_thanks for the lovely reviews! They are loved!_


	5. 2 Days Until Christmas

Two days before Christmas, England awoke with a yawn. He sat up on his elbows, turning towards the corner China had supposedly occupied. When the Brit saw that the Chinese nation wasn't there, it had confused him.

Then, he remembered what happened last night. England turned down next to him, seeing China still peacefully asleep and curled up besides him. He watched the nation's sleeping body raise and drop from his faint breaths, content smile forming on his face.

England snuggled back under the sheets, still facing towards China. He pulled the covers past the Chinese nation's shoulders. Hesitantly, the Brit reached over the China, arm under the covers. When his arm was hovering over him, England gulped.

Slowly, England's stiff arm went over China's waist. After a moment of just laying like so, the Brit started to relax. England finally pulled the other into his embrace, still gently enough not to wake him up. He smiled again, feeling China's light breaths. After another moment, England's eyes slowly shut, drifting back into another moments rest.

Within the hour England had woken up, China had gotten up as well. The ancient nation's eye had opened, but all he saw was white. He blinked for a moment before tilting his head upwards. When he did so, China finally noticed England's sleeping face. He tried to moved away, but he felt something wrapped around him.

Instantly, China heated up. The older nation desperately tried to get out of the Brit's grasp without waking him up, but it was useless; England had a firm grip. The Chinese nation stopped moving immediately when the other started groaning in his sleep, pulling him closer in. China squeaked a bit.

Rendering it useless to try and escape, China sighed. He just laid there for a moment before looking up at England again. The nation adverted his eyes with a blush and small frown. Over time, China started getting tired again, drifting off to slumber yet again. Unaware of his own actions, the nation snuggled closer into England's chest, falling back asleep.

Little did the ancient nation know, England was actually awake the whole time. When the Brit noticed China was fully asleep again, he opened one eye and looked down at him. With another soft smile, England closed his eye back shut and pulled China into a tight hug, still giving the other enough room to breath.

He took in China's scent; jasmine tea and incenses with a hint of peonies. It was just like how he remembered it from all those years ago.

After sleeping in for a while, the two nations woke up to the sound of England's phone ringing. England immediately released China and shifted out of bed, picking up his phone.

"Who is it aru?" China yawned, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes.

"France. He wants to know why we're not out and ready yet..." England answered, squinting at the text message. France had also texted some other stuff that was not very amusing to England. That stupid wanker...

"Wait, what?" China turned to the digital clock, eyes widening a second later. It read 10:53 A.M. "Aiyah! It's nearly 11 o'clock aru!" China shouted, jumping out of bed. "You made me sleep in!" he added, blaming England as he gotten some stuff for his morning routines.

"Excuse me!? You can't possibly be blaming me!?" England shouted back. "You're the own who went out past midnight!"

"Yeah, but I woke up at my regular time aru! You wouldn't let go of me when I tried to get up, Opium bastard!"

"W-well you didn't do much of it!" England blushed. "If I am not mistaken, you just got closer." England countered with a sly grin, tilting up China's chin with his index finger.

For a brief instant, the Chinese nation heated up. China then shoved England away, continuing on to start his morning routine.

"I did not aru!" China denied the true facts. Right before he headed towards the bathroom, China stopped, turning back to England with a wary look. How would he know if he had gotten closer earlier? "Wait, how would you have known that, if I did do it of course?"

England twitched and China noticed it. The Brit also had a blush forming on his cheeks. He had no answer.

"You were awake, weren't you, Opium!?" China shouted, face red from rage and embarrassment. He tossed his stuff to the side and stomped towards England, the Brit backing up a bit. "Why you little–" China was about to lash out at England even more, but he tripped on one of the suitcases and fall forward. "Ai!" he yelped.

Out of reflexed, England caught China again. Sadly, at that moment, someone with a master key decided the barge in.

"Hey, guys! You ready to go or what–" It was America. When he barged in, he saw England holding China, both nations staring wide eyed at the younger nation as he stared back with just as wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry!"

"No!" both the two loving nations yelled, but America had already left with the wrong idea.

"Aiyah!" China groaned, now out of England's arms.

"Blood hell!" England groaned at the same time. "Why must you always fall!?" he blamed China.

"Me!? This is your fault!" China spat back. "Always going on about being a 'gentleman' aru! Why couldn't you just let me fall!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for helping you not get hurt!" England sarcastically replied, eyes rolling.

The two went back and forth for nearly the rest of the day, even at the park where everyone had a huge snowball war. Of course, no one wanted to get in the way between England and China. The only time they weren't fighting was when Hong Kong put them in a 'time out'.

During that break on the bench watching everyone have fun, the two would sneak looks at each other, turning away with a blush when caught.

* * *

_Almost done and caught up! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (if you don't celebrate Christmas)._

_Thanks for those who reviewed! they are loved! Review are always very loved!_


	6. 1 Day Until Christmas - Christmas Eve

**BYR: This is only long b/c of lyrics; feel free to skip them...**

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve and the nations were all inside, enjoying hot cocoa in their own private lounge (except for Finland). There was a snow storm outside and it was pretty dark out as well. Everyone was happily talking and enjoying each others' company. That is, until America popped up in the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentle-nations!" he started, gaining everyone's attention. They all noticed the two TV's; one facing the crowd and the other facing America. "I bring you tonights activity; Christmas Caroling Karaoke! Brought to you by yours truly and Japan!" America shouted, pointing to Japan as well. The Japanese nation shrunk down into his seat when everyone turned to him, laughing and clapping. "Who's up first!"

The room then erupted with nations volunteering their fellow nations. Thus, friendly arguments occurred. The first person to go up was Sealand, who managed to somehow drag Iceland and Hong Kong up. The show was very entertaining and hilarious with two stoic nations singing_Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_ with an energetic 10-year-old looking sea fort.

When they were done, Sealand was very happy to get all the attention while the older two crawled back to their family groups. When they returned, of course they picked on them.

"That was wonderful, Hong Kong." Korea snickered, earning him a smack.

"I didn't know you can sing." Taiwan said.

"I can't..." Hong Kong replied.

"Of course you can aru!" China smiled brightly. "I remember you doing nothing but sing cute Chinese children songs all day long~"

"_Gege!_" Hong Kong shouted, somewhat embarrassed.

After the group of Sealand, Hong Kong, and Iceland, Hungary went up with Belgium.

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
At the Christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every country tries to stop_," Hungary started.

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling._" Belgium continued. The two continued until the end of _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_.

After them, the Bad Touch Trio eagerly went up. Many, who hadn't had them out before, pulled out video cameras from their phones or just cameras. The three did the most weirdest versions of_Jingle Bell Rock_.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring,  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun!_" Prussia started the group off with a heavy metal kind of tone.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time,  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square,  
In the frosty air._" France continued more elegantly.

"_What a bright time, it's the right time,  
To rock the night away,  
Jingle bell time is a swell time,  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!_" Spain added with a fiesta like twist.

"_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet,  
Jingle around the clock,  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock!_" They finished all in their own way. Everyone had a great laugh, which the BTT didn't mind. Everything was meant to be amusing.

Following after the BTT was America. Being such a big goofball he was, he decided to sing one of the songs from his cartoons.

"_I've got the christmas feeling,  
I'll take it everywhere I go,  
And make this christmas feeling grow,  
It feels like christmas, christmas,  
Come on I know you don't want to miss this,  
Let's make that christmas feeling grow, oh!  
Let's make this christmas feeling grow!_" the American nation proudly sang _Christmas Feeling_. Once again, everyone laughed.

After America, Liechtenstein was timidly asking to go up. Of course, everyone allowed her to. She stood up there for a moment, nervousness showing. Hungary then nudged Switzerland to go up. Reluctantly, he did so and the siblings sung _Let it Snow_.

"_When we finally kiss good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm!_" Liechtenstein cutely sang, glad to be doing this with her big brother.

"_The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow. Let It Snow. Let It Snow._" Switzerland finished, cheeks pink. Liechtenstein took his hand and the two siblings walked back to their seats.

Poland hopped up out to his seat and charged towards the stage, excitingly grabbing the mic. "Hit it, Liet!" Lithuania sighed.

"'_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holding on to me so tight,  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you!  
You, baby!_" he proudly sang like Mariah Carey.

"Taiwan! Hong Kong!" Korea turned to his two siblings. "Let's go up da ze!"

"Yeah!" Taiwan instantly agree, eyes sparkling.

"Again?" Hong Kong groaned, being dragged up anyways. When they were up there, Taiwan shouted that she wanted to pick the song (which she did). The three youngest Asians huddled into a group, seeming to plan something out.

"Oh dear aru..." China sighed, having an idea what they were going to do. England, who was sitting next to him, gave a raised brow. Japan had his camera prepared for his younger siblings.

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me,  
I've been an awful good nation, santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight da ze!_" Korea started in the center. They started dancing, Korea and Taiwan smiling brightly while Hong Kong just went along with things.

"_Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue,  
Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah._" They rotated and Hong Kong stood at the center and sang, the others dancing in the background.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you check off my Christmas list!_" Taiwan sang, now in the middle, the Asian boys dancing in the background. When they finished, everyone applauded for their dancing.

"What Asian pop culture does to them aru..." China shook his head with a smile.

"_Gege!_ You should sing, too!" Taiwan sparkly said.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, _Gege_." Hong Kong agreed. "I did it twice, so you go."

"Hong Kong, Taiwan. I don't sing aru." The two said nations pouted. (Well, Taiwan did).

"Yeah you do da ze!" Korea joined in. "I hear you all the time in the bathroom! You sing all pretty like!"

"Korea!" China shouted in a scolding tone. He was embarrassed and mad that Korea would eavesdrop on him when he bathes. England, however, chuckled silently to himself, earning him a glare from China. He stopped right away.

"Yes, China-San." Japan even wanted to see this. He held up his camera, clearly showing what he was going to do.

"Not you too aru!" China pouted.

"Yeah, China!" America shouted, popping up from behind the couch the nation was sitting on. China yelped from fright, leaping off and holding onto Japan.

"B-but I don't even know any songs aru!"

"Leave that to the hero!" America grinned with a thumbs up. He scrolled through his iPhone for a good song. "Oh, this one seems kinda popular now." China started crying comical tears. He really didn't want to sing some song from a holiday he didn't even really celebrate.

When he stood up front, America had already began playing the song. _Aiyah, why pick a slow one aru..._ China inwardly groaned to himself, embarrassed to do a different type of song from everyone else. The American nation had done so so China could read the text on the screen since he didn't know it.

"_Didn't know what to get you,  
Ordinary just wouldn't do aru,  
But I just found the perfect gift for you,_" China began, only looking at the lyrics on the screen. So concentrated on reading the words correctly, he didn't hear the others' conversation.

"Oops..." America said, gaining the Asians and England's attention.

"What is it this time?" Hong Kong warily asked.

"This is suppose to be a duet..."

"Was this a bloody accident or did you plan to do something again!?" England growled, referring to the previous days.

"Well, what now!?" Taiwan whisper-panicked. "He'll kill us if something wrong happens up there!"

"I'll sing with him da ze!" Korea stood, but was pulled down by Japan.

"No..." Japan ordered. China would freak out if the Korean popped up. Plus, he didn't want Korea in the video.

"Then what do we do?" Korea pouted. That's when everyone in the group besides the Korean turned to England with glowing eyes.

"W-what?" England leaned away. Before he could run, the Brit was already shoved to the front with a mic. China looked at him, genuinely confused. He turned to his siblings and America, only getting another thumbs up.

"_Now I got it all ready,  
But it's not wrapped in red or green aru,  
Come and sit down beside me here,  
Underneath the Christmas tree,_" China continued anyways, seeing England bring the mic up, both turning to the screen to see the words change colors, indicating a duet part.

"_We've got mistletoe and firelight,  
On this cold December night (aru),  
The snow outside will set the mood,  
As I sing my song for you,_" the two sang, both very focused on the screen and hoping no one notices their colored faces.

"_I hear church bells ringin',_" China sang, currently glaring right at his siblings and America. The little group gulped, waving their hands with nervous smiles.  
"_Carolers are singing harmony with me now (aru),_"  
"_You are looking so lovely, yeah,_" England sang, looking up a bit at China, who was still glaring at the others.

"_Even if the lights go out,  
We've got mistletoe and firelight,  
On this cold December night (aru),  
The snow outside will set the mood,  
As I sing my song for you,_"

"_You're so beautiful,  
I only hope you see what I see (see)_," England was now look directly at China, the Chinese nation noticing this and face heating up more as he repeated the last word.  
"_Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me,_" Instead of singing towards the screen, they sang to and with each other.

"_We've got mistletoe and firelight,  
On this cold December night aru,_" China was truly starting to enjoy singing.  
"_The snow outside will set the mood (aru),  
As I sing my song,_"

"_We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight),_"  
"_On this cold December night aru,_"  
"_The snow outside will set the mood,_"  
"_As I sing my song (sing my song),_"  
"_Sing my song for you._"

England and China smiled a dorky smile at each other before jumping from the sudden claps and cheers. They've forgotten they were singing in front of the world. When realization finally hit them, they jolted away, back to their original spots and avoiding any 'knowing' looks.

"That was great, you guys–" Before America could finish, he was yanked by his shirt collar by England. He was met eye to eye with the murderous eyes of both England and China. England had a frown while China had a malicious smile.

"We're going to murder you (aru)." they both said, striking fear into the 'hero's soul.

"J-J-Japan!"

"L-look, China-San! England-San! The Italy brothers are up next! With Germany!" Japan stuttered, trying to distract the two. The group was currently singing _Winter Wonderland_.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening,  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland!_" Italy started with mass cheerfulness.

"_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird,  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._" Romano continued grumpily. Spain was cheering loudly, much to the Italian's annoyance and embarrassment.

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown._" Germany followed up, truly embarrassed. Prussia was just dying of laughter.

As everyone was distracted with the current singers, England and China turned to each other at the same time. They turned away a second later with matching flushed expressions. England cleared his throating, turning even more away as he took China's hand in his. The Chinese nation didn't take it back.

"Eh-hem!" Austria coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "Now, I may not sing, but I will play an elegant score on the piano." With that, everyone quietly listened to a beautiful piano rendition of _Silent Night_.

With the world at peace, China slowly scooted over to England. He started leaning in on his shoulder. When he did, England smiled and leaned his head on top of China's. It was a lovely Christmas Eve.

* * *

_I do not own ANY of the songs! And don't judge or criticize me by my choice in song! I happen to like them! __**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_(c)Christmas Feeling - Disney - Phineas and Ferb_

_(c)All I Want for Christmas is You - Mariah Carey_

_(c)My Song for You - Disney - Good luck, Charlie_

_Reviews are loved! Thank you everyone! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!_


	7. Christmas Day - Merry Christmas

It was finally Christmas Day and all the nations lounged around the lounge again. It was actually evening time, but none of them opened any gifts; they all waited for the one and only Finland. At the moment, China was talking with his siblings, as usual, while England was with America and Canada.

"Merry Christmas, England!" America shouted, dress up as Santa Claus.

"Happy Christmas to you too, America." England replied. He couldn't help but grin at the Santa getup.

"Did you enjoy the past few days, England?" Canada asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, it was rather entertaining." England answered, directing his smile towards Canada.

"I bet it was~" America grinned, elbowing the Brit with a sly grin.

"That's not what I meant, bloody git!" The Brit flushed.

"_Hon hon hon~_ Are you sure, _mon ami_?" France asked, popping up with the Bad Touch Trio. All three of them were wearing a headband with a mistletoe attached.

"What are you three wearing...?" England asked with a low tone, clearly not amused.

"Why, mistletoe, of course~" the French nation answered, getting closer to the other than the other would like.

"Sod off, bloody frog!" England yelled, swatting France away. "Bloody hell..."

"See! I knew it would be funny to wear these!" Prussia shouted with glee. "Let's go freak other people out! _Kesesese_~" With that, the three left, but not before France pulled out another pair. He place it on England's head when the Brit's back was to him, scurrying away a second later.

"What the– France!" But it was too late for England to do anything. America and Canada were already snickering.

"Well, maybe you should walk up to China now." America teased.

"Ha ha ha..." England laughed sarcastically. He removed the hairband and tossed it to a side table. It hit to the window before landing on the table.

"Hey, guys!" Denmark shouted. All eyes were now on him. "Guess who's back!" In came in Finland and Sweden, the taller nation helping the exhausted smaller nation in. Everyone started cheering and clapping at a another job well done.

"Hehe, thank you." Finland bashfully said. "And I also brought gifts for everyone else." The Finnish nation then pulled out a large red sack. One by one, he pulled out gifts and read aloud the name of the nation whom it belonged to.

"Here's one for Italy, Romano, Belgium, Prussia," he started, handing out the presents. "South Korea, Canada, America," Instantly, each of them started unwrapping them, all very pleased with their present. "Sealand, Japan, Norway," The list went on and on until the last gift was given.

The room erupted with overjoyed nations. Sealand was flying around a helicopter as Prussia set up tracks to his train. Spain loudly played his new acoustic guitar as Korea blasted his country's music with his new speakers. Romano was shooting nerf darts at Germany with his new nerf gun as Italy tried to stop him, holding up his new kitty paws that came with matching ears. Taiwan was putting on makeup on Liechtenstein with her new kit as the younger nation admired her new holiday ribbon. All in all, the room was booming with cacophony and craziness.

To escape all the noise, England left the room for a moment for the silence of the outdoors. The Brit took in a deep breath of the cold, crisp, fresh air, soon noticing he was not alone. Also standing outside leaning on the hotel wall was China, wearing his new, soft Hello Kitty hat that was also used as a scarf.

"Need to get away from all the excitement, too?" China turned to where the question was coming from, seeing England walking towards him.

"It was just too stuffy in there aru." China softly smiled as England stood next to him. The Brit snorted, agreeing with the older nation. Simultaneously, they sighed, their warm breaths noticeable. They shared a laugh.

"So, what did you receive from Finland this year aru?" China asked, turning back to England.

"Just a tea set with all sorts of lovely teas." the Brit answered with a cheerful smile. It really was a lovely gift. "And I can see that Finland gave you that hat." China nodded with a cute giggle, snuggling into the soft fur.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it aru?" China asked, looking up at the sky. England looked up as well, only seeing clouds. He then looked all around. There was no one else around, probably at home celebrating Christmas with their family. It was defiantly quiet and peaceful.

"Yes. Quite lovely." he answered. "We should probably be heading back inside or else the others will wonder where we are." England said, turning to the window that was next to them and looking inside. He smiled contently as he observed the cheerful nations from the outside, all overjoyed, until something caught his eye and his smile faded.

"Is something the matter aru?" China asked, noticing the absence of England's smile. He then looked towards were the Brit was looking, seeing a headband with some sort of garnish attached to it on a table. "What's that?"

England's head shot towards China with a shocked and slightly flushed look. "I-it's a mistletoe." he answered, but China only gave him a confused head tilt as if telling him to explain. "Traditionally, when a couple stands under a mistletoe– n-not that we're a couple or anything!– they're supposed to k-kiss. B-but that's not a problem as we aren't technically under it a-and, as I said a moment ago, aren't really a c-couple or anything!"

As England went on and on as if making excuses, China noticed all his stuttering and extremely flushed face. The Chinese nation smiled softly, cheeks heating up as well.

"England." China said. The Brit stopped talking immediately.

China took a step back, out of view from the window and pulled England towards him by his arm. Unexpectedly to the Brit, China stood tall and kissed him on the lips. As soon as their lips had touched, China pulled away from the chaste kiss.

"We really should probably be getting inside aru." China said as if nothing had happened, looking back up at the sky. It had started snowing. When the Chinese nation started heading back towards the door, England went after him, stopping the older nation by grabbing his arm.

"China." Said nation turned back around, cheeks slightly pink. England step forward and cupped the other's cheek. Slowly, he leaned forward and embraced China into another kiss. England's arms wrapped around China's waist as China's arms wrapped around England's neck.

When they pulled away, the two nations stared back into each other's eyes, smiling softly with pink cheeks. But, everything changed when they saw a bright flash of light.

Instantly, they turned to see that they were right in front of the window and saw Japan standing there with his camera.

"Japan!" England yelled, both nations banging on the window.

"Get rid of the photo this instant aru!" China added.

Instead of doing what they had said, Japan had turned around. All he heard was muffles from the tea loving nations. "Woah, this new camera flash accessary is most wonderful, Finland-San." Japan said to Finland. "_Arigatou gozaimasu!_"

"Japan!" China shouted again, now running towards the door. England followed after, but not before taking another quick glance at the item on the table. _Not quite under the mistletoe, but I suppose it'll still do..._ England thought to himself with a chuckle. This trip really was worth the last minute, annoying call.

* * *

_Now if I'm not mistaken, people do say 'happy christmas' in the UK, right? if not, then i am so sorry... Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or had a great time celebrating some sort of winter holiday! I was busy with a new game and 3DSXL. hehehe, kinda explains the lateness, but i'll still very sorry... Reviews are always loved!_

_thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, watched, and/or read. I love you all!_

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
